boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boomeraction
Boomeraction was a block that aired on Boomerang from April 1, 2000 to June 1, 2014. The block aired reruns of action-themed programming, including Jonny Quest, Teen Titans, and Justice League. It was also one of the few Boomerang blocks to air across international feeds, including the United Kingdom, Latin America, and Australia. On June 1, 2014, the block was discontinued as Boomerang revamped their new schedule the next day. It Currently Airs On Whaley Network's Nighttime Block As A Segment, Launched In July 24, 2015 Replacing Teentv. Final Programming *''Action Man'' (2003-2014) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (2001-2006) *''The Batman'' (2008-2009) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2005-2007) *''Battle of the Planets (2002-2004) *Ben 10'' (2010-2017) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2010-2017) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010-2017) *''Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2017) *Birdz (2011-2016) *Blaster's Universe (2013-2019) *Blazing Dragons (2015-2021) *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (2003-2012) *''B.R.A.T.S: of the Lost Nebula (2000-2014) *Bunk'd (2016-2018) *Bunnytown (1999-2008) *Bunsen is a Besat (2017-2018) *Chop Socky Chooks (2019) *Cro (2000-2015) *Cybersix'' (2003-2010) *''Da Boom Crew'' (2010-2014) *''Devlin'' (2000-2014) *''Dragon ball'' (2008-2015) *''Dragon ball Z''(2008-2018) *''Dragon ball Super'''' (2016-2019) *Dragon's Lair'' (2002-2008) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2005-2010) *''Fantasic Four'' (2000-2017) *''Fantasic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2008-2009) *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' (2000-2017) *''G.I. Joe A Real American Hero'' (2004-2005) *''Godzilla'' (2000-2017) *''Godzilla: The Series'' (2007-2009) *''The Herculoids'' (2003-2009) *''He-Man and the Masters of Universe (2004-2005) *Hero: 108'' (2013-2014) *''Invasion American'' (2006-2014) *''Jonny Quest'' (2000-2017) *''Justice League'' (2005-2010) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2007-2010) *''Kong: The Animated Series'' (2007-2009) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2007-2016) *''Loonatics Unleashed (2006-2007) *The Magician'' (2002-2004) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (2004-2008) *''Mowgli: The New Adventures of The Jungle Book'' (2000-2015) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2011-2013) *''NASCAR Racers'' (2004-2009) *The Penguins Of Madagascar (2009-2015) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (2002-2014) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2008-2015) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (2006-2009) *''Red Planet'' (2003-2014) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2001-2007) *''Samurai Jack'' (2009-2016) *''Savage Dragon'' (2007-2008) *''The Secret Saturdays'' (2011-2014) *''Shazzan'' (2002-2005) *''Sidekick (2019) *[https://boomerang-from-cartoon-network.fandom.com/wiki/Sky_Commanders ''Sky Commanders] (2001-2004) *Skunk Fu (2010-2018) *Spilced (2009-2015) *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy (2000-2014) *Super Friends'' (2002-2006) *''Supernoobs (2019) *Superman: The Animated Series'' (2005-2007) *''Swat Kats'' (2005-2013) *''Teen Titans'' (2009-2017) *''The Tick'' (2001-2003) *''Thundarr the Barbarina (2000-2014) *Thunderbirds'' (2005-2012) *''ThunderCats'' (2011-2012) *[https://boomerang-from-cartoon-network.fandom.com/wiki/Transfromers:_Robots_in_Disguise Transfromers: Robots in Disguise]'' (2015-2016) *Underdog'' (2002-2007) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (2000-2012) *''Voltron Defenders of the Universe'' (2008-2009) *''Wing Commander Academy'' (2006-2010) *''World of Quest'' (2010-2014) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (2002) *''X-Men'' (2003-2009) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (2003-2007) *''Young Hercules'' (2005-2014) *''Young Robin Hood'' (2002) Gallery Boomerang Airing Aquaman (2006).jpg Boomerang Airing Batman The Animated Series (2006) - snapshot.jpg Devlin Intro - YouTube.jpg Boomerang Airing Duck Dodgers (2006).jpg 61.jpg 49719a4a0.jpg Herculoids (2).jpg Jonny Quest intro music for the show - YouTube.jpg Boomerang Airing Justice League (2006).jpg Samurai Jack on Boomerang from Cartoon Network - YouTube.jpg Kohdok Goes Retro - The Centurions - YouTube.jpg EL VALLE DE LOS DINOSAURIOS - YouTube.jpg Young Robin Hood 01 The Wild Boar Of Sherwood - YouTube.jpg Category:Boomerang Promos and Commercials Category:Programing Blocks Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Boomeraction Category:TV Shows Category:Noggin Category:Teletoon